Operation: Troubles
by JustTooCool123
Summary: 17 year old, Wallabee Beetles,lived most fo his childhood as an Orphan. But when he becomes part of the TND, things get better.That is,until  he breaks a BIG rule and falls in love  with Kuki Sanban. Trouble starts to break loose. Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

****Hi! Just Too Cool123 here! This is my first fanfic, so I'll take any critics good or bad. Why? Because I feel like I need all the help I need! OH, and at the beginning of each chapter, I'll have a little memory of Numbuh 4's past. Hope you Enjoy! :3**

"_Son, so like I said you have to keep a good balance !" said a blonde father as he looked at his 6 year old son trying to ride a bike without training wheels. _

"_Daaaaddd, this is dumb! I can't even ride this bike! I keep falling!" The little boy yelled as he sat on the sidewalk. He looked grumpy and had a few scratches on his knees. " I bet that cruddy, stupid, Bike is broken!" he yelled pouting . _

" _Now son, if you don't try, how will you learn to ride?" the father said as he sat next to his son. The little Boy pouted and mumbled under his breath about the "broken" bike. He tried for over an hour and haven't even rode on the bike for 5 minutes! _

_The father knew his son had temper tantrums easily, and this was defiantly a time he would have one. _

_He laughed and the boy looked at his father confused. _

" _What's so funny?" the boy asked his father. " Ha! Well, I remember when I tried to ride a bike without the training wheels! It took me forever! So I just gave up. But the next day I realized what was wrong…" _

_His son had full attention on him wondering how his Dad learned to ride his bike. "Well_ I didn't keep my balance. _

_After I practiced a little more and stopped moping around… I learned! So maybe if you try a little more, YOU can ride this bike too!" The little blonde boy jumped up and said _

" _Oh Yeah! I'll beat the cruddy bike!" He got back on his bike and, pumped with excitement, he got better! After about 30 minutes, he started to get the hang of it. _

" _HEY DAD, I'M DOING IT! I'M RIDING MY BIKE!" His father applauded his son and then his wife came outside with them to see the excitement. _

" _Son! Your riding your big boy Bike!" She clapped her hands for him as he rode around their desert like front yard. Then the little boy, about to brag, lifted his hands of the handle bars and yelled _

" _I WALLABEE BEETLES, IS THE BEST BIKE RIDER OF ALL AUSTRALIA! " Then his parents yelped " Wally! Grab the handle bars!" Then there was a loud __**Bang! **_

_The parents looked at the direction their son crash , and once they saw his little blonde head pop up, they sighed with relief. " hey! That was so… AWESOME!"_

**Ten years later…**

A Blonde, shaggy haired teenager was walking down yet another street in another town, in another country. He probably globed the world by now! Now he's in some little small town in Tennessee.

"_**Stupid, cruddy fires. It wasn't my fault the house burned down…. Okay so I did it on purpose. But that Bloke had the mind of a cockroach! How dare he try to take my mom's picture! Man I miss her…" **_the teenager thought. His name is Wallabee Beetles.

He's been an orphan since he was a kid, he never mentioned his old family to others. He was known as the trouble maker because, every foster home he went to ended up in some kind of trouble.

They claimed Wallabee had " temper tantrums", but to Wallabee he was just being logical!

If someone offended him, he tells them… in a different kind of way. This time, his foster parent told him he should forget about his biological parents and tried to burn his only picture of them.

So, Wallabee burned something alright… more like EVERYTHING! The family was outside though, Wallabee may have been a bit rebellious but he wasn't a murderer!

So after the fire in the house got bigger, he ran away so here he is now walking in some old town. Little did he know, this little town would get the news story of the century!**( To the town anyway!)**

Wally heard a siren.. then a few more… then a bit more. Wallabee looked behind himself to see what it was.

Then everything happened in a flash, Cop cars and an ambulance and firefighters came speeding down the road he was walking on.

Policeman jumped out their cars and tried to catch Wallabee. Which they did. Before Wallabee knew it, he was in a policeman's office with a Woman looking at his records on a computer.

"So… an orphan, huh? Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, and a trouble maker at that! You could go to juvenile for this… but I might cut you some slack. Mostly because the family you were with are known for stealing a lot so… "

She looked at his now cheerful face but it went back to sad when she said " But, you're going to have to move to another foster home… AGAIN. This time in Cleveland! So… I guess I would say pack your things but, you don't really have any."

Wallabee just shrugged his shoulders and said " Thanks for helping me… I guess."

"Don't thank me! You better be happy there was no proof, or you'd be doing time for arson! Now come on, I have to drive you to the airport! "

****Don't worry, I'm gonna turn in the next chapter soon! VERY SOON! It's gonna have Kuki and the rest of them in it. So prepare for some 3/4 fluff. It'll be soon, so don't fret! SO pleeaaassseeeeeee review! I wanna know how I did! I'll reward you with an online cookie… : 3. **


	2. Chapter 2

****Hiya! Just Too Cool 123 here! Time for chapter 2 of Operation: T.R.O.U.B.L.E.S ! Thanks for anyone who reviewed for me! So I give you this cookie as an award! Oh and change of plans, instead of having a little short of Wally's past in EACH chapter, I'll make one for each chapter mostly evolving Wallabee. This one is centered more on Kuki's Life and then on sector V's. **

**Also, I don't own Kids Next Door, Wally, Sector V, or anything in this story! All I own is my computer and the story plot line! Hope you enjoy! :3****

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed some guy in a locker Room. He ran out the of the room barely able to walk.

And behind him was an angry, Japanese girl known as Kuki Sanban. And yes, she kneed him in a VERY UNCOMFORTABLE place.

And to make it more embarrassing for the guy, there was a big crowd looking at this scene that was occurring at their high school.

" You big Jerk! I can't believe you Ace! When I say no, I mean no! We are over! Done for! Finished!" Kuki screamed at him as she walked away. That was another screw up. She was tired of her father giving her "opinions" on who to date.

Her father told her that she can only date boys who are ' Mature, has a future, and are gentlemen.' But whenever she even get to talk to the chosen guy, she always ended their relationship the same way. She hated the fact that her father hated anyone she actually liked.

And she really never got a chance with any boy. What Kuki wanted was a guy who was sweet, funny, adventurous, and who would make her feel safe. Not some guy girls go gaga about and always brags about his scholarships!

Kuki sighed about the fact she'll never get that special someone, till she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Girl! I heard about what you did! Didn't I tell you to control your anger!" said a voice that Kuki knew too well.

" Abby, it's not that simple! I told him to slow our relationship down but, noooooooooooo! He wanted to act like a jerk and try to kiss me for the 3rd time! So I got angry and well… kneed him!" Kuki said in a way a 6 year old would probably act.

Abby couldn't help but to laugh. " _**This girl just can't stand boys!"**_ she thought.

"Well, at least I know you can defend yourself!" Abby told Kuki. They both laughed as they walked down a hallway to their English Class. The most boring class of all the high school.

"Yeah, but Numbuh 5 I just don't understand why my dad never lets me choose a guy."

" I told you once, and I'll tell you again. Numbuh 5 don't get involved with other people's business! But since you're my best friend…. I'll help ya'. " Abby told her Best friend .

"Awwwwww. Thanks Abby!" Kuki said as she gave Abby a BIG bear hug.

They walked in the classroom and sat in the back row with their other friends, Fanny, Rachel, Hoagie, and Nigel. Like usual, Fanny and Nigel would be arguing over leadership. Rachel would be getting ready for her currant class, and Hoagie would be drawing blueprints for a gadget.

" Hi guys!" Kuki said in her normal bubbly voice.

" Hi Kuki , Abby!" they all replied back.

" Hey guys. Tell Nigel the truth about who's best leader!" Fanny said in her normally loud voice.

" uh… I think I'll let you guys settle that out!" Abby said. Of course that only made Nigel and Fanny argue even more.

" I found the book of KND!" Nigel yelled.

"And? All you do in that stupid book is write stories! WHO GIVES A CRAP ABOUT YOUR STUPID STORIES!" Fanny yelled back.

" Well, anyone who has a brain knows it's the book that can also show us rules!"

" Like how I can request a decommissioning! Starting with your stupid, bald head!"

" Yeah, But you can't do it yourself !"

"IDIOT BOY!"

"IDIOT GIRL!"

" WILL YOU TOO SHUT UP! I'm trying to hear what Mr. Jones had to say but too are arguing about stupid stuff! And besides… I'm the better leader." Rachel yelled at them ending her statement with a smirk.

Nigel and Fanny only mumbled and looked back at the direction of the teacher. Mr. Jones was standing at the front of the classroom looking like he would fall asleep at any moment.

" Settle down class. Okay… we were going to have a test right now, but I have a few announcements. First of all, we have a new student in our classroom. " As he said that you could hear a little arguing outside the classroom.

Of course, every student looked at the direction of the door, which the arguing was coming from. They all recognized Principle Malcolm. But the other voice sounded a bit different.

" I Don't' want to go in there! "

"Well sorry son, but you HAVE to go to school."

"I'm not going in no cruddy school! I just moved here for Pete's sake! Can't I at least get a break?"

" Look, I'm not , all I do is boss everyone around! So just go inside of that classroom and get your education! NOW!" After that loud "now", the door was opened so hard the door flew to the side of the wall and possibly made a dent!

Kuki looked at the boy coming in and it was like time stopped. He had blonde, shaggy, kind of bowl-cut hair. An orange hoodie, and worn-out jeans. From the sound of his voice, he had a thick Australian accent. Once the guy looked at her direction, he stumped his way to her and sat at the desk in front of her.

" I mean it Wallabee! Watch your temper!" said a furious Principle Malcolm. All the students looked at their principal and back at the new kid. After the Principle closed the door, Mr. Jones went back to saying his announcement.

"Class this is Wallabee Beetles. He's our new student." All the students turned around to see the angry teenager, which made him outburst " WHAT?"

All the students quickly turned their attention back to Mr. Jones as he continued with his other announcements.

"Hey! Hello? Earth to Wallabee!" whispered a kid next to him known as Hoagie Gilligan Jr.

"What? What do you want?" Wallabee whispered back angrily.

"Uh dude… can you pass me my Yipper card?" Hoagie asked pointing to the Yipper card that had slipped under Wallabee's seat.

"uh… yeah, sure dude. You like Yipper cards? " Wally picked it up and handed it to Hoagie.

"Yeah! I adore those things! How about you?"

" well, I use to have a lot! But not anymore."

" The names Hoagie. Where are you from?"

Wally's eyes kind of enlarged when he said that. The last thing he wants is the whole school to know that he's a teenage orphan. So he simply said " Uh… Philadelphia! Yeah… um… Philadelphia."

"You don't sound like you're from Philadelphia. No offense, but you sound kind of like an Aussie!"

" Well, I was raised in Australia, but I moved to Philadelphia and now I'm here in Cleveland."

"That's cool! Hey, wanna sit with me lunch? I could give you a tour Gallagher High!"

" Hey, that'll be cool."

By lunch time, Wallabee and Hoagie were already become friends. They both loved Video games, Wrestling, Yipper cards, and of course EATING!

They sat at the same table and Wally got to meet the others. For some odd reason, they would accidently call each other by a number which Wally guessed was some kind of Fad. The only person he didn't get to meet was a certain Japanese Girl.

" Ah man! Abby forgot her homework! I was gonna finish it during lunch!" Abby said in frustration.

"Hey, I'll get it!" Wally said getting up. Everyone at the table looked at him confused, so he said.

" I got a few ways to open your locker! Don't worry, it'll be like no one got in it!" he said leaving the Cafeteria. As he walked around the school hallways he stopped when he saw a clock on the wall.

He realized he only had 5 minutes till lunch was over, so he ran at top speed.

"_**Great, I won't make it!"**_ he thought. H tried to run faster, but instead he tripped and fell on some girl.

"Oh man, I'm sorr_" Wallabee began to say but stopped when he saw who he fell over. It was the same girl he saw in Mr. Jones class. She wore a green sweater that looked only a little bit too big for her. Black tights, and some high-tops. She also had long, flowing, raven black hair. She was beautiful!

"Uh.. um.. I_I'm Wa_ Wallabee. What's yours?" He stuttered nervously. The fact that he was on top of her made it worse. So he jumped up and helped her up.

" Thanks, I'm Kuki." She said sweetly.

**** I kind of rushed on this so, there may be a lot of grammar problems and stuff . Next chapter is mostly going to be Wally and Kuki bonding a bit. Then things are going to get in the story plotline a bit more! I just wanted to have a little normal Teenager bonding with Wally and the rest of sector V. So, I promise I'll post the next chapter sooner. I Promise! So Like usual PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE! Review! This time I'll give you a piece of cake! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HIYA! Thanks for all the Reviews! They make me sooooooooooo happy! This is Chapter 3 to Operation: Troubles. I Hope You enjoy it! OH and one more thing, some people asked how everyone knows about KND except Wally, ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THIS CHAPTER! I promise you!**

**And sadly, I DON'T OWN CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING ELSE. ALL I OWN IS MY COMPUTER, THIS PLOT, AND ME! ;3**

****

_8 year old Wallabee Beetles was walking out his elementary school, ready for summer vacation. " Alright! Schools over! Yes!" _

"_Sport! I'm over here!" his father said standing by his jeep ready to pick Wally up._

_Wally ran next to his dad and said " Hey dad! Did that shelia send me another letter?" _

" _Oh, your pen pal? Yes she sure did, I think she gave you a gift too!" His dad said giving him a green colored letter with a rainbow monkey stamp on it. Wally quickly took the letter, and excitedly open the letter._

_Wally's class did a pen pal project last semester, but Wally still kept in touch with his pen pal . Even though she was too girlie for him, she was pretty cool. _

_Wally ripped open the letter and was anticipated to read it. It said:_

" _Dear Wally,_

_It's me your bestest best friend from across the world! I got that rainbow monkey card you gave me! I was sooooooooooo happy you got it for me ! Especially when you told me you don't like them that much. ( Which I know you do! :3) So I gave you this super duper rare Yipper card you told me about! I hope you love it! Also, remember I asked you how to deal with the bully in my school and you told me to give her " a piece of my mind"! I did and I feel so much better! Thanks for writing back, hope to talk to you soon. _

_ Love, your pen pal! "_

_Apparently this bully kept pulling her hair and calling her names, and Wally only smiled from ear to ear, he knew she had it in her. Wally really didn't like what he called " Cruddy girls", but for some reason he REALLY liked his pen pal. _

" _So, what did she say? Did she like the card you gave her?" his father asked him._

"_Yep, and look what she got me!" Wally said grabbing the Yipper card out of the enevople . _

" _**I hope me and this shelia keep in touch! For some reason I feel all weird inside when I get a letter from her."**__ Wally thought. _

Years later in Gallagher High School, two students were talking to each other in the hallway.

"Whoa…Philadelphia! And at first Australia! You must be use to moving now!" giggled Kuki Sanban.

"Uh… yeah. You have NO idea. But uh, quick question. I was trying to do something important for a friend but I just realized something." Wallabee Beetles replied in a somewhat nervous way.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do have any idea where Abigail Lincoln's locker is?"

Kuki busted out in laughter. At first Wally thought it was cute, till it started to freak him out.

"Uhh… what's so funny?"he asked her.

"HA! Well, I was on my way to give Abigail something from her locker myself! What really made me laugh was the fact you tried to get her homework, but I already had it!" Kuki tried to say giggling.

"_**Man, she probably thinks I'm an idiot now!" **_Wally thought wanting to slap himself.

"But don't worry, I'm sure numbuh 5 won't be too upset if it's a little late!" Kuki said beginning to walk to the cafeteria.

"_**Number 5? That's it I got to know what all these people are talking about!" **_Wally said annoyed that for almost the 16th time someone called someone else by a number.

"Numbuh 5? Why can't you just call Abby Numbuh 5?" Wally asked her .

When he said that Kuki blushed, and thought _**"Uh oh. I forgot not to tell her! Numbuh 1 will be so mad! Hey! Maybe he's in the TND too!" **_

"Uh.. Well… um. Have you ever heard of the KND?" Kuki asked in a quiet voice.

"_**KND? I bet it's one of those Nickelodeon Boy bands. Great, not only do I have to lie about where I come from. NOW I have to lie about knowing some cruddy boy band! Not that I'm trying to impress her or anything… right?" Wally thought.**_

" Uh hello? Earth to Wally! Have you ever heard of KND?" Kuki asked again hoping she didn't just say something about KND or TND to some normal teen.

"Oh! Yeah I love those guys! I uh.. always liked them!" Wally said lying to her again.

" REALLY! OH MY GOSH! What's your numbuh?"

"My_ My numbuh?" Wally asked getting nervous.

"Yeah, your numbuh , silly! Mine is numbuh 3!" Kuki said as if saying "duh! Your numbuh!"

"Oh well mine is… uh… 34! Yeah, that'll work. Numbuh 34!" he said. He got a little nervous the way she stared at him. But after a very silent and awkward moment, she yelled " COOL! Hey, I should introduce you to the others!"

" _**Uh oh. Now look what you did Idiot!" **_Wally told himself.

"You know, I'm kinda shy, maybe I could_" Wally tried to stall, but that only made Kuki burst in laughter and pull out some weird looking PDA.

" Okay, I'm gonna beep them I'm with my communicator. While their coming, why not we talk a bit more!" Kuki said to Wally.

"Oh! Um, why not you go first? Uh, how would you describe the TND?" Wally asked trying his best to get info on the TND.

" hmm, I would call it the bestest, best agency that stops adult tyranny!" Kuki said giggling.

"Adult tyranny? What the crud is that suppose to mean?" Wally said getting a bit freaked out.

" What are you so surprised for? Adult tyranny is why there is a TND! KND too! Even CND! Without us agents evil adults would rule the world! " Kuki said getting a bit anxious.

"_**What is she trying to say? She's in some kind of spy thingy? What have I gotten myself into? **_" Wally thought only staring at her and stuttered "I_I knew that! I w_was Just Tr_Trying to test you! Of course we stop adults and stuff!"

Kuki sighed and just said calmly " I may seem like an airhead and all… but I know when I'm being lied to! Your not in the TND are you!" Before Wally could answer, the teens he met early came over to the scene.

" What did you call us for numbuh 3? " said the bald kid Wally met earlier.

Wally turned around and saw Hoagie, Nigel, and Abby. They all had gadgets, mean faces, and were aiming lasers and weapons at each corner. Wally screamed " GAH! What the crud dude!"

" Wally? What are you doing here? I thought you were getting num_ I mean Abby's homework!" Hoagie asked him.

" Actually, I got it!" Kuki said giving Abby her homework.

" Okay, what's going on? You called us down here, and all we've managed to do was exchange work!" Nigel said furious.

Kuki was about to explain, but instead gave a glare to Wally. " Well, _WALLY_ told me he was numbuh 34 from Australia or something. Why not you explain!"

Everyone suddenly looked at Wally, making a very awkward silence for him.

"Uh… well.. um. I kind of… told a itty-bitty, white lie. BUT only because I was so curious to find out about his ' TND'!" Wally said quietly, but loudly when he told his excuse for it. After he said that, Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie looked at Kuki in a annoyed look.

"You slipped it out didn't you…" Nigel said mad.

Kuki blushed and said " Well, he did say he was in it!" Kuki said pointing at Wally.

"Hey! You said something about the KND, _BEFORE _ I lied! So, really _YOU_ are in trouble!" Wally yelled at her.

They both continued to yell back at each other ,and at each comeback they would get closer in each other's face. Right to the point where they realized they were a little too close and their last remarks turned into stutters and a whole lot of blushing.

" I would love to stay here and chat… but for some odd reason, Abby has a feeling Lunch should've ended 10 minutes ago." Abby said. Everyone realized this too, and right on Cue, they al heard a loud

_**BOOM! **_

_**** Okay! That's it for Chapter 3. I hope that answered some questions! So sum it all up. KND happened, but Wally was never in it. So, as you could see, just seeing sector V ready to battle freaked him out. Next chapter will have a well known villain in it.**_

_**So PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE REVIEW! They help boost me up to continue on this story! Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
